Pieces for Light Music Club
by Light27
Summary: A series of one-shots based on instrumentals, where the characters play out the piece in a story... Multiple pairings. -DISCONTINUED, I'M DONE WITH K-ON!-
1. Hesitation

**Pieces for Light Music Club**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own K-on nor the soundtracks used from this point forward. They all belong to their respective owner(s)

**A/N:** Welcome to Pieces for Light Music Club! Be aware that the chapters doesn't connect with each other unless stated with part 1, part 2... I hope my pieces are accepted by you all. Always check up the latest chapters okay?

* * *

**Hesitation~**

******Music info: Hesitation by Hyakkoku Hajime, K-on! First soundtrack.**

The bell rang, marking the end of class for today. Students are required to participate in school clubs or games as an extra-curricular activity. The classroom slowly emptied, yet a lonesome figure remains.

Nakano Azusa sat at her table. Her notebooks and pencil case were still on her table, unpacked. She sat there, unsure of what to do and where to go. Her expression were inscrutable, her eyes were staring at the notebook in front of her, her mind deep in thought.

'S-should I even go?' she asked herself.

She slumped against her chair, sighing as she does so. 'Do I want to go?' she questioned herself again. She couldn't decide, her mind just won't form an answer.

Frustrated as she may be, she packed up her stuff and left the classroom in no state of hurrying like other students that have obligation to their respective clubs and games. She got up and left the classroom closing the door behind her. 'Where should I go?' She looked at options around her, to the upper floor where the music room is located, or...

'Or where Azusa?' she questioned herself as she stood at the staircase unable to make the decision. She was hanging in the balance.

It had been awhile since she joined the Light Music Club, 'about two months perhaps?' she remembers vaguely. The gist is, all the time she had been there, they didn't practice at all even though the School Festival is one month away. 'Does the thought of performing cross their minds?'' Azusa asked. 'Do they even know of the date?' she wondered. 'I don't know, I'll probably never know' she muttered.

She decided to go with gravity instead of against it, she walked down the stairs.

'I don't think I could ever understand what's going through their heads.' She muttered as she walked down the stairs at a rather slow pace. 'Yui-senpai is playful and cheerful girl who gave me over-zealous hugs erratically.' She could recall the warmth of the latter said enveloping her as she shook off the feeling. 'Is it a good thing?' she wondered as she continued to walk down the stairs. 'Ritsu-senpai is a brash girl, who likes to pull off mischievous acts, especially to Mio-senpai. But... that's what made the club more livelier right? Not to mention that she is the one who find members to keep the Light Music Club alive according to Mio-senpai'. She reached the ground floor. Looking to her left and right, she decided to just walk along the hallway wherever it takes her. She continued contemplating.. 'Mio-senpai and Mugi-senpai are both skilled musician, but why are they in that club?' Azusa couldn't simply understand what's going through their heads.

Soon Azusa reached the field, she could see other clubs doing their activities, the seniors showing the ropes to the juniors. Then she glanced at her guitar bag and recalled 'I'm the one that have to teach Yui-senpai.. It's so weird' She continued to gaze upon the other clubs. Some small part of are filled with envy as she watched these images in her eyes.

'But in the end... it's all play and having tea isn't it?' She recalls the activities done at the Music Room. She wondered why they even brought their instruments to schools if they're not going to practice.

She couldn't decide, and she wished she had time to contemplate as long as she wanted to, but reality is reality. The more she waste her time like this, nothing will change except the headache that came with this problem.

'I wish someone would just come and help me, show me the way, and tell me the right thing to do here.' She hoped as she sat on nearby bench. She rested her back and the view of the sky came into sight. She closed her eyes lethargically and remained there, uncertain, hesitated and frustrated.

Yet time continues ticking...

* * *

**Author's note: How was it? loved it? hated it? leave it in the review. Any sorts of reviews are accepted except trolls! Constructive reviews are the best, I guess.**

**Next Chapter: Your Hand in Mine part 1**


	2. Your Hand in Mine part 1

**~Your Hand in Mine~**

**Author's Notes: This fanfic is based on an instrumental. It's recommended that you listen to the music. Thanks to _LooMoo_ for Beta-ing this chapter!**

**Pairing: Mio and Ritsu**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Music info: Your Hand in Mine by Explosion in The Sky from album Earth is not a Cold Dead place. It's a really good song to learn on guitar in a band. There's 3 guitars and one drum, the complexity is just nice…. I'm trailing off..., so without further interruption, enjoy!**

* * *

_It never occurred to her before, these vague feelings that sporadically came out of nowhere. This irrefutable cognizant that she had toward her best friend as she constantly passed it off as nothing important..._

_. . ._

Class was over and with that the teacher left the class. Few found it as a relief while others were hardly bothered by it. Mio never really had any problem in her studies, which contrast to a certain someone.

Over the rowdy din of the slowly departing class a single sigh could be heard "My head hurts Mio! It feels like it's spinning all of the sudden. Sheesh! why do we even learn all this calculus? It's not like all of them are being used in our careers, well unless you want to be a scientist or physicist or whatever"

This girl here is one of the few, Tainaka Ritsu, older sibling in the Tainaka family, the drummer of Houkago Tea Time and her best friend.

"Oi Mio, are you listening?" Ritsu asked in annoyance, tapping her feet as she did so.  
"It's hard not to listen to you you know? and it's your own fault for thinking in such a way with these things." Mio replied.  
"Well it's true! It's not like it's used in daily life you know?" Ritsu said.  
"Well, if it's as useless as you say... There's no need to cram last minute for this subject right?" Mio suggested with a rather sarcastic tone.  
"Eh? No! I still need you for that!" Ritsu said, as if afraid to lose her only saviour.  
"You sure change your mind quickly when it comes to the matter of serving yourself huh? Anyways... let's go, we wouldn't want to keep the other waiting right?" Mio stood up grabbing her bag as she did so. Grumbling, Ritsu took her own and walked out of class side by side with Mio.

* * *

**Music Room**

Mio could already hear voices permeating through the door. It sounded as if someone was arguing but with the faint hint of playfulness. Mio opened the door...

"STOP IT Yui-senpai! I told you I don't want to do that!"

"Come on Azunyan, please, for me?

"I told you I don't - Eh! M-Miio-senpai!" the younger girl's face was now beet red due to what one could only assume to be sheer mortification.

Mio smiled at the banter between the clubs resident senpai and kouhai double act. "You guys are same as always" Mio greeted as she walked in and sat down next to Mugi who was smiling as if enjoying the banter that took place only moments before.

"Everyone! Let's practice!" Ritsu boomed energetically as she entered the room. Just from this, Mio instantly noticed there was something wrong with Ritsu. Her usual energetic persona seemed as if it was forced and almost unnatural.

For now though, Mio decided to let it be.

"Ehh? Why do you suddenly want to practice Ritsu-senpai? Don't you always prefer to well... Umm, well... I should agree... what am I saying, let's practice" Azusa decided to go along with her senpai.

"Let's go everyone! We're going to practice Fuwa Fuwa Time for the school festival!" Ritsu announced.

"This is weird... seeing Ritsu-senpai like this... it's just not her usual self." Azusa said warily, realising couldn't help but feel reluctant at the new motivated Ritsu before her.

"Just let her be Azusa, this is just one of those times when she gets excited for no reason. It's best to go along with this idiot." Mio assured her kouhai.

Everyone stood by with their equipment. Mugi set up her keyboard to lead synth, while Yui and Azusa put her amplifier to distortion and overdrive respectively. Mio tuned her bass to the perfection while Ritsu was... well... twirling her drum sticks nonchalantly.

"Okay? 1,2,3,4!" Ritsu counted.

Yui started strumming her Gitah for 4 bars before the rest of the band jump in to complement each other's sound.

Mio started singing at the 9th bar.

_When I look at you my heart always goes thump-thump_

_This shaking feeling is fluffy-fluffy like a marshmallow_

_You're always so persistent, You don't even notice_

_Me, always staring at your profile_

_When we're in my dreams,_

_The distance between us can be shortened_

_Oh, God, please_

_Give some Dream Time for just the two of us!_

_Cuddling my favorite bunny doll, Goodnight again, tonight_

_Fuwa Fuwa time_

_Fuwa Fuwa time?_

The band slowly came to a halt to Mio's cue.

"Ritsu... it's great that you're not rushing your drumming, but aren't you hitting too soft?" Mio looked at said drummer.

Ritsu remain idle as if her mind was somewhere else.

"Ritsu?" Mio asked.

". . ."

"Oi Ritsu!" Mio yelled.

"Uhmmm, yeah sorry about that! I just- felt a little ummm... tired, sorry bout' that! hehehe" Ritsu apologized.

"Ano, Ricchan... are you okay? You seemed a little pale" Mugi asked out of concern.

"Ritsu-senpai, we don't have to practice if you're not feeling fine, okay?" Azusa said.

"I'm okay really! You guys, I'm telling you I'm fine." Ritsu assured them.

"Maybe you should rest first... you've been like this since morning. Are you sick or anything?" Mio asked.

"I told you I'm fine! Geez, don't you guys understand that? I'm going out for a while." Ritsu stood up and made a b-line for the door. Mio put down her bass and went after her best friend.

"Ritsu! Wait! What's wrong with you?" Mio asked the drummer. Ritsu stopped at the edge of the stairs and faced Mio.

"I told you, I'm just a little tired. J-just, let me walk awhile."

"Are you sure? Ever since this morning you seemed as if you've had a headache. It seemed worse after class..." Mio said out of concern. "Do you want me to take you to the nurse?

"I keep telling you, I'm... " that's all she managed to say before she lost control of her legs and fell backwards.

'What's this? What's wrong with me?' Ritsu thought as she is unsure of her current situation. 'What are you saying Mio? I couldn't hear you...'she saw Mio's lips moving but no sound was heard. Mio's hand was trying to grab on to her but...

**THUD!**

* * *

**Somewhere unknown**

Ritsu opened her eyes, dazedly gazed around the place she is in. The surrounding was weird, or a better word would be unworldly. She could see a large circular platform that she was sitting on now while beside that, everything else was pitch-black. She brought herself up to her feet and walked to the edge of the platform and looked down. She could see that she was standing on some sort of circle pillar that was incredibly high. _'That's one long fall to the ground_ 'she gulped.

"Done sightseeing?" a mysterious yet familiar voice spoke. Ritsu turned around to face the speaker.

"W-who are you?" Ritsu was questioned looking at the figure in front of her. It was definitely a girl; she wore a black hoodie, with a white shirt underneath, short yellow pants and long blue tights. Her hood was put up and because of this, her face was obscured by shadow but Ritsu could just see a long strand of hair across the figure's face.

"You don't recognize me?" the figure spoke up. Without another word, she pulled down her hood and Ritsu stood aghast as it revealed her own face. The figure had the exact same features as Ritsu but her eyes seems too lacklustre and she had a very aloof demeanour.

"Y-You 're...!" Ritsu was shocked looking at the figure's face. There was no doubt about it, she was...

"I am a part of you"

"W-Wait... H-huh?"

"I've been in here for far too long, since this world has been created we've had to linger here"

"But that is impossible! I am me! Nobody else! Y-You are just a ghost! You are not me!" Ritsu shouted, doubting the clone.

"Oh but I am..." the other Ritsu said with a sweet yet dangerous tone. "Now that you are here, I can replace you..."

"What do you mean?"

"The thing is... this pillar we're on right now... represent your heart and time does not flow as it should here."

"My heart?"

"But like everything in the universe, if there is good, there is bad. For every action there's an equal reaction. I'm on the side which have been abandoned for far too long... now it's my time."

"What are you talking about huh?"

"All this time, you are the one in control of everything and I was not given the opportunity to do so"

". . ."

"Now the strong will triumph while the weak is left behind"

"What do you mean?"

"It means I will beat you here and claim myself"

Ritsu gasped.

"So are you going to surrender or do we have to do this the hard way?"

"There's no way I'm going down without a fight! I'm not giving myself away!"

The doppelganger sighed "I guess some part of us is the same after all..."

"No! I'm nothing like you! My heart belongs to me! I am myself! Not you!"

"Well, we just have to settle that first right?"

The Dark Ritsu began charging towards Ritsu with fighting intent.

* * *

**Hospital**

It had been 3 days since Ritsu fell from the stairs and hit her head. She had been in a comatose state ever since that. Her parents and Satoshi visited her every day. It pained them to see their oldest daughter in such state. But they could only wait until she wake up.

The band along their advisor too visited her every day after school. Mugi brought a different type of flowers for every single day to replace the previous days. They too could only hope and pray that she wakes up, without Ritsu, the band loses its tempo. There's no sense of time if they jam together.

"Mio-chan, we'll be going first okay?" Yui bid her friend goodbye as she left the hospital room along with Azusa, Mugi and Sawa-chan.

Mio sat on a chair near the bed, looking at her unconscious friend breathing calmly. "When are you going to wake up Ritsu?" Mio asked even though she knew she is likely not going to receive an answer. "Why aren't you waking up?" Mio rest her head on Ritsu hand. "It's lonely without you..."

* * *

**PANT PANT PANT**

Ritsu was panting hard, her opponent is way better than her. True that she practices wrestling by herself or her little brother Satoshi, but this is way too much. The Dark Ritsu is in fit condition, and she doesn't have any mercy towards her opponent. Up until now, neither is giving up nor gaining the upper hand.

"Damn!"

"Are you going to surrender now?"

"No! I'll beat you!"

A sigh was her only response.

"Damn you!" Ritsu charged forward and launched a punch with her left hand.

The other simply dodged it while returning a kick with her right leg to Ritsu's open torso.

"Ughh!" Ritsu grunted in pain as she fell to one of her knee. However she soon stood back up and continued to fight the other her.

Ritsu came back with an uppercut with her right hand, but it too was avoided and the other Ritsu returned with another kick. Fortunately, Ritsu ducked under the kick and grabbed hold of the kick and twisted it causing her opponent to fall.

She mimicked her other self, not being merciful, she sat on the other Ritsu and unleashed a barrage of punches to the face.

But her opponent was stronger than her and had more endurance. She reversed their position and punched Ritsu in the face in return. Ritsu feebly shielded her face with her forearms.

Being on the weaker side, Ritsu had no way of reversing the stance but to endure the punches and wait for an opportunity to strike back.

Just as the Dark Ritsu about to deliver another punch, Ritsu used the delayed time to grab her opponent's shirt and pushed away by kicking her opponent's abdomen.

Ritsu stood up, and wiped the blood on her mouth with her sleeves. But her opponent lay there, not unconscious but quiet and still.

"Oi! Are you giving up!" Ritsu yelled.

"Hahaha!" The opponent laughed dryly. "Why would I give up? I have spent all these years captivated in the crux of you, now that an opportunity shone on me there's no way I'll give up!"

The Dark Ritsu stood back up with a determination, "Heed my words, you'll be staying here" she said with a dangerous tone.

It had been 6 days since the incident, yet there is still no hope for Ritsu.

Due to busyness of school and work, the amount of visitor for Ritsu is less than before. They still visited her on certain days, but not daily except for Mio who had visited her every day without fail.

Every day she would come and talk to Ritsu even though she'd be the only one speaking. "Ne Ritsu, what are you thinking inside your head now? Why do you breathe heavily sometimes as if you're being suffocated? Why sometimes does it sound like you're mumbling?" Mio asked. She continued on in this chatty manner as the one way conversation continued. "Funny isn't it? Usually you'd be the one talking and I'd have to put up with your nonsense. Now the tables have turned..." Mio reminisce. "Just wake up soon okay?"

'Damn she is way better than me' Ritsu thought as she picked herself up from the ground.

The Dark Ritsu began charging towards Ritsu with dangerous intent. She launched a straight punch towards Ritsu.

Ritsu managed to block it but the strength was too much for her to endure that it caused her to fall to the ground.

While on the ground, she tried to swipe her opponent's legs but it was simply dodged. Ritsu quickly stood up recovering her stance.

"You don't know when to give up don't you?" the Dark Ritsu said tediously.

"W-Why would I give up?" Ritsu answered back even though she was spitting out blood.

Then the Dark Ritsu sprinted towards Ritsu and burried her knee in Ritsu's stomach. She couldn't avoid it because her body was slower due to previous damages that it had endured.

"GAHH!" blood came out of Ritsu's mouth as Ritsu fell to the floor.

"Tsk tsk tsk, there's no point of resisting at this point. I've already won you know?"

"No, I'm not finished GAH!" she manage to say before she was kicked in the stomach.

The Dark Ritsu kept inflicting pain to the same area over and over mercilessly. Ritsu could see pools of blood in front of her, her blood. She could taste the blood in her mouth which is not a familiar flavour. The pain seemed to numb due to repetition but she still couldn't defend herself, she was already weakened due to weariness and depleted stamina.

Then the Dark Ritsu stopped her kicks. She then squat in front of Ritsu's beaten body and lifted Ritsu's chin to face her.

"You lose, but I must compliment you for your spirit when fighting me."

". . ."

"Well, I'll be on my way now..."

". . ."

Ritsu saw her other self walking away from her and Ritsu's vision become narrower. She closed her eyes, and that was all for now. She was left bloody and beaten in a tenebrous depth where she was by herself for god knows how long.

_'I hope one day, we'll meet again... ne?'_

* * *

It was the 10th day since Ritsu went into comatose, Mio was talking to the unconscious Ritsu like always. "You know Ritsu... hmmm... What's wrong?" Mio noticed Ritsu's eyes flinching. Mio brought her face closer to the said girl to examine the odd behaviour in more detail.

Then suddenly, grey met amber.

"R-Ritsu!" Mio said in shock. "Y-You're awake!"

Ritsu looked into Mio's grey orbs a while with a dazed look. "Wh-who are you?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: How was it? I hope you enjoyed it. The story will be continued in the next part. Review okay?**

**Next Chapter : **Your Hand in Mine Part 2


	3. Your Hand in Mine part 2

_'To lose one's memories, is the same as losing one's life. Our memories is the reason of what we are today, what we stand on till this very day. Without it, life is for nought.'_

. . . . . . .

Mio was dumbfounded, her best friend didn't remember her. The person who she practically grew up with can't even recall her name, let alone recall all the time spent together. She was eye to eye with Ritsu yet she felt at a loss for words. Her throat felt dry but she willed herself to gather her thoughts together and finally said...

"It's me Akiyama Mio, don't you remember?"

Ritsu shook her head lightly.

"We grew up together remember? You used to make fun of me all the time, you like to scare me, pull pranks on me, bug me and play with me... don't you remember that?"

"I-I cannot not recall such events..." Ritsu said with a monotone voice.

"H-How could you not? B-but, we! Wait! A-Are you pulling a prank on me?" Mio asked in hope that Ritsu was joking.

"No, I am not. Why do you assume I would do that?"

Mio stepped back, falling onto a chair as she tried to cope with the turns of event. Her mind was not in a condition to contemplate this right now. She stood up and decided to call the doctor first for an explanation and, with any hope, a solution.

* * *

Mio sat on the chair, waiting patiently as the doctor was performing diagnosis on Ritsu's condition. She waited with a calm head as she watched the doctor perform some procedures on Ritsu. When the doctor finished his diagnosis he promptly stood up.

"How is she doctor? Why didn't she remember me? Why she is talking differently? Is she going to be alright? What happened to her?" Mio launched a barrage of questions at the doctor.

"Please calm down first Akiyama-San. I'll explain it to you" The doctor said trying to calm Mio down. "You see, your friend here hit her head quite hard after her fall. She suffered memory loss due to the impact on the head. But on the bright side all the primitive side of the brain such as the medulla oblongata and other vital areas are fine, she still retains her motor skills such as writing, talking, sports perhaps, walking etcetera, so there is no need to go under rehabilitation. Only the amygdala and the frontal cerebral cortex suffer extensive damages. There is no telling whether or not she could recover her memories."

Mio could only understand the gist of the explanation, Ritsu had lost her memory. All those light and fluffy memories of them together were gone from Ritsu's memories and _may_ never come back.

Ritsu was allowed to go home after a few more thorough check-ups by the doctor, since she was physically healthy. Mr and Mrs Tainaka along with Satoshi came to the hospital to pick up their daughter and older sister respectively. The doctor filled them in on Ritsu's current condition and they took it quite well, albeit a little sadly.

They went home and sat down together, introducing themselves again even though they were family.

* * *

After a week, Ritsu is stable enough to go back to school. Mio took the liberty to wait outside the Tainaka's household and accompany Ritsu to school on her first day after the accident. Mio's hands, which were usually cold, were hot and clammy today due to anticipation of seeing Ritsu. Then the front door was opened, Mio turned her eyes towards the door. She was rather shocked looking at what she saw. Ritsu walked out the door with a new appearance, at least as far as Mio was concerned. Her hair was let down instead of using a headband, her shirt tucked in and the coat is buttoned. It was not like her at all but somehow she looked nice.

"M-Morning R-Ritsu" Mio greeted.

Ritsu walked into the street, "Morning Akiyama-San" Ritsu greeted back with a plain tone. "Why are you here?"

"I-I just wanted to walk to school together with you."

"Let's go then" Ritsu started walking with Mio.

_'Akiyama-San? Why is she calling me such a formal name?'_ Mio contemplated as she walked beside Ritsu in awkward silence. Ritsu didn't speak a word all the way to school, she no longer initiated banter with Mio nor even bother her by telling ghost stories or anything else that ticks Mio off.

Mio couldn't break the silence either as she too did not know what to talk about.

* * *

Regrettably they reached the school without so much as a word exchanged between them, Mio was unsure whether to feel glad or excited as it meant an end to the once seemingly interminable silence. "Umm by the way Ritsu... do you know where your class is?" Mio said finally, as she appeared to spontaneously find her voice.

"Mother said I'm in class 3-2, I am sure I can find it."

"Ano, I'm in the same class, why don't I show you the way?" Mio asked.

Ritsu nodded lightly.

"Oh! Do you know what club you're in?"

"Light Music Club, it's written here" Ritsu held up a note.

"We can go there together too later okay?"

"Okay"

They walked through the corridors to their destination in silence once again.

* * *

**Class 3-2**

They were a few steps away from the class, but they could hear voices permeating through the door. Mio and Ritsu walked towards it and Ritsu opened the door.

"AH! RICCHAN!" a certain brunette boomed getting the attention of the entire class. The class stared at the person in the doorway who was still keeping a straight face as if not surprised.

"Welcome back Ritsu!"

"Yo Ricchan!"

"What took you so long?"

"I hope you're better now!"

"Hehe cute hair, welcome back"

"Long time no see!"

"The class was quiet without you y'know?"

"Welcome back!"

"What's with the new look? Anyways welcome back!"

The entire class welcomed their previously absent classmate warmly. Ritsu was always charismatic enough to socialize with everyone, getting attention naturally with her roguish smile and her banters. But now...

Ritsu walked in front of the class. "Thank you all for your concern, I appreciate it" Ritsu bowed slightly.

Silenced boomed through the entire class as they watched the inscrutable event in front of them. The brash, haughty girl who gets on well with everyone was now so polite and well-mannered. The silence grew contradictorily louder as Ritsu walked towards her seat as if knowing it was hers. Everyone's gaze was still lock on Ritsu, but the girl did not seem mortified nor haughty like her old self. She just sat and stared outside the window.

"Good morning everyone, ah! Tainaka-San! Welcome back." Yamanaka-Sensei inconspicuously diffused the tension in the air. The class went on as usual.

* * *

It was recess, the class was dismissed to allow students to have their lunch, club, sports and whatnot. Usually the students would eat their bento with their friends and so did Yui, Mio, Mugi and Ritsu. But today, Ritsu vanished as soon as break started, nowhere to be found. They tried looking her everywhere but it was for nought. They searched the places that Ritsu usually be at, but still she could not be found.

"Where is Ricchan?" Yui asked.

"We searched almost everywhere" Mugi added.

"I know, but..." Mio trailed off. "Anyways, let's just eat our bento, I'll ask Ritsu on the way back okay?"

"Okay..." Yui and Mugi agreed.

The trio headed back to class after their failed attempt at finding their club president.

* * *

_'Ahh, this is what I've been missing all this times. It is so beautiful...'_ Ritsu watched the sky while lying down on her back. She kept quiet as she watched the puffy clouds being blown away subtly by the wind and a flock of birds flew over. _'I could lie here all day if I may... but reality is a bitch.'_ she continued gazing upon the white marshmallow-like clouds. _'If I had one wish...'_ She raised her right hand towards the sky as if trying to grab the sky within her palm. _'Grant me a pair of wings... so I can be free like those white birds, to the world where there are no troubles, sadness or anger.'_ she wished as she further indulged herself in her newfound freedom.

The bell rang marking the end of recess. Ritsu stood up and captured one more gaze at the sky before heading back to class.

She walked down the stairs at a slow place, in a no hurry to reach her destination. Step by step she soon found the hallway connecting to her class. She could see a few of people gathering in front of the class.

"RITSU! where have you been?" Mio asked.

"Yeah Ricchan... we were all looking for you." Yui spoke up while Mugi nodded.

Ritsu stared blankly at them with a straight face.

"You could have told us at least, you know you just got out of the hospital so we're concerned about you." Mio said with a concerned tone. "Ne Ritsu? Are you listening?"

"What are you girls doing outside the classroom?" the teacher for the next period asked. "Get inside now, class is about to start" the teacher instructed.

Ritsu went in first without any hesitation as if she were not having any conversation before. The rest of the band too went inside though a little despondent due to lack of answer from Ritsu.

* * *

Class was over and with that the teacher left the class and the students all breathed a sigh of relief, though they knew it would only be short-lived as the nightmare would undoubtedly continue when the calculus class would eventually 'pick up where it had left off' as the teacher often put it.

_'What happened to her?'_ Mio questioned as she stared at the back of Ritsu's head. _'Usually she'd be scratching her head out of frustration or whine to me about her frustration, but even without memories... this is too... out of character?'_ Mio tried to find the suitable word for her best friend current personality.

Then the class began to clear little by little as the students went for their club activities. Ritsu stood up and headed for the door.

_'Wait, did she forget about clubs?'_ Mio questioned herself.

"Ritsu!" Mio yelled to catch the girls attention but she had already left the class. 'Crap, maybe she didn't hear me' Mio hastily stood up and tried to catch up with the rapidly retreating girl. As she walked out the classroom's door in a hurry, she bumped into someone and clumsily fell on top the person.

"AH! Sorry!" Mio apologized as she squinted her eyes in pain from the impact. "A-are you okay?" her vision became clearer and soon she saw a certain brunette underneath her. Their bodies were in an awkward position… Mio was on top of Ritsu. The bottom girl could only stare at Mio's squinting eyes with her pair of amber orbs.

"S-sorry about that... - AH! R-RITSU!" with a start she realized who the person she fell on was and the position they were now in. Mio's face was vermillion and one could easily assume she was truly and utterly mortified while Ritsu simply looked at Mio with a plain, almost emotionless expression. She could felt warmth radiating from the other girl due to their closeness but Mio quickly stood up, regaining her composure and politely helped Ritsu up from the floor. "Sorry, I thought you already left." Mio apologized. Ritsu said nothing. "Anyways... let me show you to the Music Room like I promised this morning." Mio began leading the way.

* * *

**Music Room**

They both climbed the stairs to the top floor where the music room was located. "I should inform you that the president of the Light Music Club is you y'know?" Mio informed offhandedly.

Ritsu nodded lightly as if she didn't care about the responsibility she had just been bestowed.

"Here we are..." Mio predetermined trail came to a halt in front of the familiar music room. Sounds of the usual banter could be heard pervading through the thick wooden door. Along with it came the delicious scent of freshly brewed tea generously filling the air about the two girls.

Mio opened the door.

"Ah! Mio-chan! Ricchan!" Yui greeted their bassist and drummer.

"Ricchan! Are you okay?" Yui got up off her seat and stood in front of the said girl with a pair of fervent brown orbs. She stared into amber eyes intensely, full of concern.

"I'm fine" Ritsu plainly before she stared at the Yellow Yamaha Hipgig drum kit. Her eyes were observing it as if intensely scrutinizing it.

Mio took notice of this and said...

"Ne Ritsu, do you know how to drum?"

Ritsu shook her head but her amber orbs were still locked onto the drums.

"How about you give them a try?" Mio encouraged.

Ritsu set her bag down on the sofa and approached the drums. She sat on the stool and took hold of the drumsticks. She grasped the drumstick familiarly as if she had done it before...

Ritsu did a metronome countdown...

The whole club was silence except for the sound of drums being hit adroitly. Everyone was stunned to see Ritsu drumming again; to hear her rushed 8-beat tempo; to feel the bass drum being kicked... it was the feeling they had missed for a while...

Ritsu stopped with the sound of the crash and ride reverberating across the room.

"Wow! Ricchan!" Yui exclaimed, meanwhile everyone clapped their hands. Mio smiled at the thought that her friend still retained a part of her former self.

_'Drumming shines your life right?'_

* * *

_Drumming huh? I wonder if I'd ever drum again... oh I miss the thrill of drumming! The beat that make people stomp their feet. Sigh. Just what did I do to deserve being locked in here? There's not a thing I can do here... I wonder how 'she' did it? It must have been tough on her huh? There's nothing to even look at in this... this... this forsaken place!_

_Sigh._

_I miss hanging out with you guys... I miss mom... I miss dad... I miss messing with Satoshi... most of all... I miss 'you'..._

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for still following this story, I really appreciate it! Thanks for the favorites and Alerts everybody! It really encouraged me. A fresh reminder, the chapters are supposed to be one-shots (some of it may have parts like this one). So I don't necessarily update according to the parts okay? Thanks too 'LooMoo' again for awesome Beta-ing!**

**Next Chapter: **Doki Doki Friday Night


	4. Doki Doki Friday Night

**Doki Doki Friday Night**  
**(Heart Racing Friday Night)**

**Genre** : Humor Romance

**Music Info** : Doki Doki Friday Night by Hyakkoku Hajime in K-on! Soundtrack season 1

* * *

_Love is blind... but friendship just closes its eyes..._

. . . .

It had been half a year since they entered college. A lot has changed… the classes, the theses and not to mention the degree of headache each one induces. On the bright side, they met some pretty decent people that share their same passion for music.

**Music Room**

"Yui! Get off me!" A certain spiky haired girl warned.

"B-but, you are kinda huggable y'know? Just like my Azunyan!" Yui reasoned.

"Me? Huggable? My Azunyan?" Akira was confused at the unlikely enigma in front of her. "I said get off!" Akira tried to push the clinging girl away but it was for nought. Yui was now firmly in her own world that nobody else could even being to understand, outwardly smirking to who knows what in her head.

"Come on you guys! Get your friend off of me!" Akira asked for help.

Mio and Ritsu were simply enjoying the comedic banter in front of them. "Now that we look at it on someone else, this is actually kinda funny huh?" Mio observed while Ritsu nodded.

"You guys!" Akira's voice projected a hint of infuriation subtly mixed with sheer mortification.

"Yui-chan, I bought some sweets" a voice spoke.

"Oh Mugi-chan!" Yui almost immediately let go of the other guitarist.

"Look at this! I bought all this for only 500 yen!" Mugi showed the plastic bag filled with sweets and foods of similar styles.

"Whoa!" Yui exclaimed.

"Mugi... you really are something else..." Mio murmured.

Mugi shared the sweets amongst the members in the clubroom.

• • •

"Akira-San? Are you okay?" Mugi asked the girl.

"Physically? Yes. Mentally? No." Akira answered.

Mugi couldn't help but giggle a little at the girl's response.

"Anyways, thanks for accompanying me to my room." Akira thanked as they approached the door.

"It was my pleasure, I've never really had any chance to talk to you before. So this is like a bonding moment for me." Mugi replied.

"Y-you are a weird one aren't you?" Akira said while unlocking the door. "Let me get you something to express my gratitude" Akira said before going inside.

Mugi stood confused yet patiently in front of the door.

"Here" Akira passed a bottle to Mugi.

"Ano, what's this?" Mugi looked at the foreign object in her hand.

"You never had alcohol before? Geez how'd you put up with all the nonsense without it?" Akira asked while gulping down her drink.

"Is this allowed in the dorm?"

"Have you never broken the rules before?" Akira asked. "At least it helps me relax.. don't worry it's not too strong"

_'Hmmm... the most that I've ever been punished was in high school where we were told to stand outside the class because we were talking during a lesson... but that isn't exactly rule breaking is it?'_ Mugi was in deep thought.

"Hello? Mugi?" Akira tried snapping the blonde girl out of her trance but it was futile. Mugi stood there with dreamy expression on her face.

"Anyways… goodnight! Thanks for earlier" Akira bid goodnight and closed the door in front of a dazed Mugi.

Soon, Mugi broke out of trance with a sparkling look in her eyes. She opened the bottle and gulped the drink.

• • •

"Ahhh... Mio is having a sleepover at their room huh?" Ritsu murmured as she lolled her head on the fluffy pillow.

"Guess I'll be alone tonight." Ritsu closed her eyes lethargically.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Hmmm, who could it be at this hour?" Ritsu opened her eyelids and stood up in annoyance. She walked towards the door and opened it.

"Ah! Mugi! What's wrong?" Ritsu was surprised seeing the blonde girl in front of her.

The blonde girl held a peculiar yet dreamy expression, her eyes seemed so different to her usual excited sky-blue one's.

"Nothing is wrong Ricchan" Mugi said sweetly before coming into the room.

"Mugi... what's wrong with you? You look a little… red" Ritsu asked out of concern as she closed the door behind her.

"Are you troubled by something Mugi?" Ritsu asked the blonde girl. "What is that smell?" Ritsu sniffed the air detecting a foreign odour.

Mugi spun around facing Ritsu with a sensual expression adorning her features "Ricchan..." Mugi stepped closer to Ritsu, so close they could feel the warmth of each other breathe now.

"M-Mugi... w-what are you doing?" Ritsu's cheeks turning slightly red from embarrassment.

Dainty fingers then caressed those same cheeks softly before removing the headband atop Ritsu's head with her other hand causing sandy-brown tresses to fall freely.

"W-what are you doing Mugi?" Ritsu gasped as she quickly brought her hand up to hold her bangs in place uncomfortably as soon as she felt them brushing against her forehead.

"You look cute without this Ricchan..." Mugi said softly and almost seductively as she threw away the accessory.

"W-what are you talking about Mugi?" Ritsu tried to hide her blush away. When no answer came Ritsu opened her mouth to try to form words…anything that could possibly snap the blonde girl out of it and return her to normal.  
"Mugi wh-"

Without warning, Mugi slipped her tongue in, rubbing wildly against her own, desperately beseeching pleasure.

"Nnmm...!"

Ritsu eyes widened at the blonde girl's abrupt action. She thought of pulling away, but at the same time it felt too satisfying to let go. Pleasant thoughts crossed her mind as she grasped the other girl's shirt.

Everything was hot... too sensuous... pools of heat were forming between their bodies as Mugi wrapped her arms around Ritsu's waist promptly. Their tongues danced together as if becoming one. Mugi pulled away to catch her breath and so did Ritsu. Sky-blue stared at searing amber, neither saying anything. Ritsu was still taken aback by the irrefutable action causing her mind to be clouded with too many thoughts.

Mugi began pulling Ritsu away from the spot they were standing towards the bed, Ritsu's bed. Mugi _gently_ pushed Ritsu making her fall backwards onto the plush mattress. A soft thump sounded as the bed broke Ritsu's fall. The blonde girl then hovers over the one beneath her in a predatory sort of fashion.

"Mu-Mugi... why are you doing this...?" Ritsu asked shyly, her eyes locked into the sky-blue orbs.

"I have always liked you Ricchan, ever since we met in high school." Mugi said, her eyes were dreamy while moving her dainty fingers to the smaller girl's chin, fondling sensually.

Ritsu had never experienced this sort of thing before, it made her wonder where her blonde friend had learned it from. Mugi is truly an enigmatic person...

The dainty fingers then slid down to her neck, caressing her slender neck. Ritsu couldn't help but savour this foreign feeling. Mugi dipped her head and began sucking Ritsu's neck.

"Nnng..."

Ritsu couldn't help but to moan in pleasure as if it were too good to be true. She could smell vanilla from the Mugi.

"Mu-mugi... AH! What are you doing?"

Mugi began removing Ritsu's shirt revealing her green lace bra underneath. Ritsu covered it with her arms as if trying to maintain what dignity she had left. "Come on Ricchan... yours is... cute..." Mugi pried Ritsu's arm away and fondled it with her palm.

Ritsu could no longer hide her blush. Her face was heating up and her hands could only hold onto Mugi's shoulder while moaning in pleasure.

_'Stop it! This isn't right!'_ Ritsu thought over and over in her head but her mouth could only let out moans of pleasure.

"Ricchan... do.. you... like... me?" Mugi asked while looking at Ritsu's amber eyes.

Ritsu could only stare back at the sky-blue orbs that were expecting an answer. Ritsu couldn't find an answer... to Ritsu, Mugi had always been her friend that she met in high school. The keyboardist of their band. The girl that became easily excited. The girl who went to the same college as her. The girl who had always seemed so calm. The girl that she...

"Nnmm!" Ritsu let out yet another moan as Mugi's tongue brushed against her again.

Mugi then pulled away, resting her head on top of Ritsu's heaving chest. She closed her eyes lethargically as she listened to Ritsu's steady heartbeat.

"M-Mugi..." Ritsu peeked at the blonde's face. Mugi was fast asleep with a tranquil expression plastered on her face.

Ritsu grinned sincerely "I like you too..." she said as she caressed the blonde tresses out of her face and laid back on the pillow.

"I'll never be alone... huh?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thanks for sticking with me everyone! I really appreciate it! How'd you like this particular one-shot? I've never written this genre before in my writing experience so please give me some feedback if you can. I wrote this because I noticed that Mugi seemed to be left out in the series and in fanfiction. Mugi need some love too! This one-shot may be continued if you guys want to... depending on request though. By the way, have anyone notice that Ritsu goes along with almost with every pairing in their circle of friends? That's why I like Ritsu the most! Ritsu ichiban!**

**Next Chapter:** U&I Yuuhi no Kirei naano naka de

**Credits to _LooMoo_ for beta-ing! You're awesome!**


	5. U&I Yuuhi no kirei naano naka de

U&I Yuuhi no kirei naano naka de

Genre: Friendship & Romance

**Author's notes: This is a prologue to future multi-chapter entitled Gymnopedie 1st act, 2nd act and 3rd act. There's a longer note on the bottom concerning Your Hand in Mine arc.**

* * *

_Love is everywhere... even in the place that there never was_

. . . . .

It had been a month since the day the honorary senpais had graduated. Though this in itself is sad, their parting words still reverberated in her head. The five petalled flower was miraculously still alive and with her. Their smiles, still as mesmerising as ever in her thoughts, especially _her_ smile...

She promised herself that she was going to get through this... but a part of her still wanted to linger in the past for just a little bit more... it may not be healthy... people may perceive her wrongly...her friends may find her delusional... but... she... just couldn't let it go...

"Azusa, are we going to find new members for our club today? Azusa? Azusa-chan? President Azusa? Nakano Azusa? Hey!" a certain russet-haired girl reached out for the bandleader.

Despite the attempt of reeling her friend back, Azusa sat there with a blank face albeit the two lively garnet eyes that represented her thoughts so intensely.

" Pshh, Anime figure..."

The last word magically broke Azusa out of her trance.

"Ah Jun!" Azusa spoke up.

"Geez... you always seems to wander off to faraway land don't you?"

"NO! I-I just have a lot on my mind lately..." Azusa reasoned with a forced tone.

"Sure... Whatever you say"

"I'm telling you the truth"

"Anyways... let's go to the music room, Ui is there already"

Azusa glanced around her, finally noticing the classroom was devoid of people. The teacher had left a while ago, her classmates probably had gone for their clubs, and there was no one except for herself and Jun. _Just how long did I drift off this time?_

Azusa let out yet another sigh.

_Last year summer effect is repeating again... why I'm so easily distracted by my own thoughts? Thinking of it... what really happened last year? I drifted off and had strange illusions? Dreams about senpai? Maybe my mind is thinking too much..._

"AZUSA!"

"Ah! Jun!"

"Seriously? We were talking just now! How could someone just do that? You have an attention span like a cat... fixating on one thing and never let it go."

"I am not!" Azusa's face was blushing at the accusation of being catlike.

But what Jun said was not entirely wrong, she was indeed swimming in her thoughts. Drowning even.

"Let's go now shall we? Before you abandon me again." Jun said sarcastically.

Azusa didn't object, she simply packed up her stuff and hoisted the full bag over her shoulder before heading out of class.

They climbed up the stairs to where the music room was located, there was a lone gold turtle on the railing frozen in time, a quirky adornment to the otherwise dull brown mahogany. Briefly slowing her descent for Azusa placed her right palm on top of it, as if petting it. Shaking her head to clear any memories that may work their way into her conscious though, she continued climbing the stairs.

Jun let out an exasperated sigh. "We'll be gone after this year huh? We need members to keep the Light Music Club alive even after graduation right?"

Azusa nodded lethargically.

"Graduation... huh?"

_'But hey, We met one! A wonderful angel! Graduation isn't the end, we'll still be friends to the end...'_

_I need to stop reminiscing about what is past... we'll still be friends right? We'll always be Houkago Tea Time right? It's not like I won't see them again right? I just need to concentrate on the present and more importantly future right?_

_No... I couldn't... well at least not yet..._

They reached the music room.

Azusa opened the door and immediately saw a certain brunette with a guitar slung in front of her.

"Azusa-chan! Jun-chan! Where were you before?"

"Sorry... our president here was daydreaming"

"I told you! I was thinking!" Azusa reasoned.

"Yeah yeah... we all know what is you're _thinking_"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ui couldn't help but to giggle at the banter between her two closest friends.

"Oh shoot! I forgot something!" Jun exclaimed.

"What?" Azusa asked.

"Hehehe... I left my bass at Jazz clubroom... I forgot that I'm in this club now." Jun said while scratching the back of her head. "I'll go get it, wait a minute okay?" Jun said before leaving the room in a rushed manner.

Azusa and Ui shook their heads lightly knowing all too well of their bassist's behaviour.

"Ah Azusa-chan! What's wrong with your hair? A change to remember a certain senpai huh?" Ui asked with a playful tone.

"Uhh... no, I just forgot to tie it up this morning..." Azusa replied whilst checking her long straight hair.

"Too bad I don't have anything to tie it up with now..." Ui said.

"You don't have to really... It's my fault for being careless"

"Ah! I know!"

Ui let her ponytail down, letting the brown tresses settle naturally as the gently brushed the tops of her shoulders. She shook her head a little to let the tresses look more presentable.

Azusa couldn't help it. Without any thought she automatically recalled _her_.

_They really look alike... or do they...?_

"AZUNYAN!" Ui set her guitar down and wrapped her arms around Azusa.

_Is-is this for real?_ Azusa took in the strawberry scent, savouring it. Being hugged all the time by her, she distinctly remembered her scent and the warmth that she was seemingly engulfed in by force.

"Eh?" Ui was confused at the irrefutable action happening right before her eyes.

Azusa did not push her off like always nor floundered to break free when Ui imitated her older sibling, instead she hugged Ui back while Azusa comfortably snuggled her head against Ui's chest.

Ui was in an intense situation. She was... confused?

"Azusa-chan?" Ui asked.

"Don't leave me again..."

" ? "

"I really miss you... I-I really miss you" Azusa embraced the other girl tighter.

Ui was not sure what course of action was best for her to take now, she could snap her friend out of her delusion... or she could just play along for now...

Ui thought thoroughly... contemplating her next step.

"You know... I'm still sorry for what happened at London... I just wasn't sure about my own feelings... so I reacted without control... I'm sorry..."

". . ."

"But now... I think I realised what you really meant to me..."

_This is bad... I feel like I'm intruding someone else's privacy, my sister's privacy of all people!_

"I-I really... I mean... I think... I'm..."

_No! This is bad! I can't let her do this to the wrong person! She may be delusional now... but once she realised the truth... she may regret this!_

"I-I really L..." all that Azusa managed to say before she fell. Ui knocked her out by using the technique in the book she got for the Light Music Club trip to London.

Ui caught Azusa before she managed to hit the ground. She then laid her down on the couch, clearing the tresses that fall upon the petite girl's face.

"Sorry for the wait! I had to- what happened?" Jun spoke up as she saw the sight when she entered the clubroom.

"Ah Jun-chan! Azusa-chan is um... tired I guess... she fainted just now." Ui misinformed her friend.

Ui may not like the course of action she took... but it was necessary to protect their friendships. She couldn't let it fall apart because of her.

"Should we call a teacher?" Jun asked.

"I don't think that's necessary, I think Azusa-chan is just tired and needed some rest..."

"You're probably right..."

It was that day that Ui realised not to pull that imitation ever again in front of Azusa. To Azusa, _she_ is an important person, a special person that is reserved for _her_ and _her_ only.

**Continued in Gymnopedie acts in future chapters...**

* * *

**Author's notes: Hello again! Thanks for still being with me to this chapter! I really appreciate it! Have you all seen k-on! Movie? It's a splendid movie for us fans huh? I'll will not spoil the movie... maybe...  
****Reviews is really appreciated you know (signed review if possible okay?) I distinctly remember being reviewed constructively by the first three writer who had helped me rise from the ground to where I'm now! Thanks to LooMoo too for beta-ing and showing me my mistakes!  
**

**Next chapter : **Your Hand in Mine part 3.

**Post Script: **Hey everyone! Do you think that AdrenaVeris will write a fiction on Singing ending? It'll probably be awesome if she did so right? I mean... look at the ending, it's full of possibilities for a fanfiction! I won't be attempting to do so because I'm not worthy of such degree of a story. Let's just hope she'll think about it huh?


	6. Your Hand in Mine part 3

**Your Hand in Mine part 3**

**Author's Note: Wow! You're still reading?! I really appreciate it! Here is the continuation of Your Hand in Mine Arc...**

* * *

_Your image and your love_

_Though absent_

_You are present every hour_

_Because you can't go away_

_Over the limit of my thoughts_

_And I am with them every hour_

_They are with you..._

. . . .

"Let's see... integrate 2x squared plus y becomes... umm... 4x plus 1? Eh? Then the limit is? WAIT! THIS IS WRONG!" Mio scratched out her mistakes on the paper before resting her head on her study desk and letting out an exasperated sigh.

Something on her mind has been bugging her to no end recently: the enigma named Ritsu. They were best friend since primary school up until this very day. They were inseparable.

That's what Mio wanted to keep believing despite her current conundrum.

Mio was annoyed by the other girl's abrupt and brash behaviour at first. But when she was little, it was no secret that she had had a severe and unrelenting issue with shyness which resulted in her clinging to Ritsu like a vice. She was the only person who she had found herself comfortable to be with. Ritsu would always tease her, scare her, embarrassed her even, but Mio didn't mind because she was her only friend. And luckily, thanks to Ritsu's thick skull, she could also take getting hit on the head all the time... in retrospect it was a miracle Ritsu hadn't suffered any concussion despite being hit by Mio's strong and cold hands for constantly stepping out of line.

They spent their childhood doing stupid things.

But... those stupid things become reason for the people they were today... the reason for their close friendship... the reason for the feelings she had for Ritsu...

Mio let out yet another sigh of frustration. She got up off her study state and switched off the blaring over head lights and through instinct alone, moved through the darkened room and flipped on the night-light near her bed. She laid down on the soft mattress comfortably, snuggling her head against the pillow. Even though the room was still illuminated by a soft orange light, she closed her eyes in hope that her dreams would be nice to her tonight, maybe help her even. She could never sleep nor be in the...

• • •

_Darkness_

_I'm getting sick of it!_ Ritsu looked around the deserted place. She managed to pick herself up god knows how long after being knocked out. She slowly took a few steps to work her legs back.

The smell of blood was too unpleasant to ignore... she took off her shoes, socks, coat, whatever was stained with blood, and put it on the floor leaving her wearing nothing but a white shirt with short pants that she always wore underneath her skirt; even though scolded by Mio a lot of time for the accusation of being not ladylike.

_I guess in this place... I don't need food and water huh?_ Ritsu held her stomach only to confirm that she didn't feel hunger or thirst after being stuck in the desolate place for some time.

It was like a prison for her, though there was no pain or physical restraints. It was more like a prison in her own thoughts or memories. This was the only way she could think to describe her situation.

_This place is so frustrating_ Ritsu rubbed her temple. _Some memories just keep appearing in my thoughts! I can't…stop it_

_Like drumming... I can feel... remember the beats…the thrill of it… just a short while back. I wonder why is this happening?_

She kept walking around the pillar to fill her infinite time while taking the view of nothingness all around her. She had even thought of jumping off the pillar, but where would that lead?

_What if I fell and die?_ Ritsu shook her head.

What if I fell and never stop falling? Ritsu feared that thought more than the first.

She kept walking, circling around the pillar, having nowhere to rush to.

She took yet another step while looking around.

To the left... nothing

To the right... nothing

Upwards... nothing

All that she could see was the floor of the pillar. It was illuminated by a white light somehow, but it was just plain white... no pattern... no writing... nothing... it only contrast with the surrounding.

_"The thing is... this pillar we're on right now... represent your heart and time does not flow as it should here."_

_Is this really my heart?_Ritsu recalling her other self's first confrontation as she look at the white light

• • •

_This plan makes me excited_

_Expanding it makes me too tired_

_Let's just staple everything together_

_Recalling the things I did today_

_Always makes my chest tighten_

_I ran out of staples, need to buy some more_

_Lala, see you tomorrow._

The band entered the bridge with a steady rhythm. The bass line had its solo moment before the lead guitar shrilled with a pinch harmonic and began soloing. The guitar sound fades as the solo ends.

Now the piano was briefly the active instrument while achieving its goal of slowing down the tempo.

_My sparkling, shining wishes_

_Have slipped in with my worries_

The drums raised the beats back to a fast pace, leading the other instruments to follow its beat.

_That's right, let's just staple them together_

_My mood was only simple at the start_

_But it got hot inside without me knowing_

_And somehow the staples no longer go through_

_Lala, see you tomorrow_

They reached the outro, the tempo slowed down gradually as the piano sound led the outro. Ritsu hit the cymbals to a fade out.

"That was perfect everyone!" Mugi reviewed for the entire band with an enthusiastic expression plastered on her face

"Azunyan! I'm tired!" Yui complained before slumping Azusa from behind.

"Mou Yui-senpai! We just practiced one song... how could you be tired?" Azusa said while prying the other guitarist off her.

"But... I'm running low on sweets energy! Mugi-chan... what do we have today?" Yui asked the keyboardist amiably.

"I brought the usual today, shall we take a break now?"

"Let me help you Mugi-senpai"

Mio glanced around at the band and soon her grey orbs fell upon their drummer... Ritsu looked irresolute of her current situation.

"Ritsu... are you okay?" Mio asked.

Ritsu looked at Mio in the eyes, question still left unanswered. Mio could see nothing but loneliness fill those amber orbs, the once ever-present cheerfulness was definitely not in there anymore..

"Come on... Mugi already prepared tea..." Mio went to the drummer and tugged her by the hand to the tables.

During their break, Ritsu didn't break her gaze that was firmly fixated on Mio. Usually if Ritsu did such things, it was most probable that it would lead to her scaring Mio and ultimately ending up with a bump on her head. But this was different...

Mio felt rather... mortified being stared in such a manner.

Yui took notice of this somehow and decided to speak up.

"Ah Ricchan! I forgot to ask... do you know us?" Yui asked.

Ritsu released her gaze on Mio and shook her head in response to the guitarist question.

"Well, I'm Hirasawa Yui! Call me Yui okay?" the girl introduced herself cheerfully.

"My name is Kotobuki Tsumugi, Mugi for short" Mugi said with a gentle smile on her face.

"I'm Nakano Azusa, go with Azusa okay Ritsu-senpai" Azusa said.

Ritsu gaze once again fell upon their bassist. "Umm... my name is A-Akiyama Mio... just Mio is fine…" Mio said in an embarrassed fashion.

"Mio..." Ritsu said slowly.

The others went silence hearing their bandleader speaking. This was the first time Ritsu spoke to them in the clubroom after being hospitalised.

• • •

"See you next week Mio-chan! Ricchan!" Yui bid goodbye to the two at the usual place the group parted ways to return to their respective home. Mugi and Azusa waved goodbye and went with Yui.

"See you!" Mio bid goodbye.

"Ne Ritsu," Mio asked before turning around to found that Ritsu was already walking ahead leaving her.

_The new personality has its annoyance too!_ Mio thought while catching up to Ritsu.

"Ritsu! Wait up!"

The said girl stopped and spun around.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Mio asked.

Ritsu didn't provide an answer.

"Anyways..." Mio and Ritsu started walking side by side to their home.

"D-do you have any plans for the we-weekend?" Mio asked albeit a little shy.

Ritsu stared at the sky for a while, taking in the light yellow-orange colour of the evening sunlight. Good thing it was spring, she could see the sun set.

Grey orbs scrutinised the other girl's action until Mio too tried to look at the sky. She was somehow shocked by the scenery.

"Beautiful huh? I've never thought of savouring such a sight before... it had always just been a sky to me... watching down on us... I've never thought that it was beautiful in its own way..." Mio said while enjoying the view.

"Mio..."

"Hmmm... Ritsu?"

Ritsu shook her head.

"Eh? What are you trying to tell me? Are you trying to reply to my question?"

Ritsu nodded.

"So... you don't have any plans for the weekends?"

Nod.

"Unmm... I-I was just wondering if... you want to spend some time t-together? I really don't mean anything else... I just want to... you know... we are friends...because...hm?"

Then a finger stopped Mio from murmuring further. Ritsu put her index finger upon Mio's lips while staring into her eyes. Ritsu nodded affirmatively.

Mio was slightly blushing at the other girl's action.

Ritsu removed her finger and started to continue the journey home with Mio. Their shadows behind them elongated as the sun set even more on the horizon of their eyes.

• • •

Mio had never been nervous like this before... not even when she had to face a crowd when performing in front of the whole school...

_Why is she so... so... hmmm... what's the word here?_

Mio fall onto her bed out of exhaustion unable to find the word.

The reason behind her restlessness was simple; it was because of Ritsu...

"She's so different... I guess that's okay... but I can't help but feel... embarrassed in front of her since she changed..."

She flipped her phone and went to messaging.

Recipient : Tainaka Ritsu

Subject: Tomorrow

Text:

The cursor blinked nonstop for a while..

_Ughh! What am I supposed to write?!_ Mio covered her face with a soft pillow.

"She is making this difficult for me!" Mio stressed out. "With her current self, I don't know how to act around her anymore!"

Mio huffed as she removed the pillow from her face.

The cursor was still blinking and Mio mind still continued to draw a blank.

Then her eyes caught a glimpse of something near her bed. Her photo album.

She sat up to take the item that had perked her interest. She brushed her hand over its hard green cover. She had never let anyone unimportant see it; it was one of her most precious possessions.

She flipped from page to page as the picture was arranged by year ranging when Mio was a baby till High School.

From primary school till this day, Ritsu had been a part of the album. There's a lot of picture of them together.

_Mio and Ritsu graduating primary school..._

_Both of them entering middle school..._

_Mio getting her first bass..._

_Ritsu getting her first drumset..._

_Tanabata Festival..._

_Christmas party..._

_New Year's..._

_Entering High School..._

_Forming Light Music club..._

_Their first performance..._

_Picture of the band with Azusa..._

_Their 2nd year freshman reception..._

_Their 2nd band training at Mugi's 'small' Villa.._

Mio felt nostalgic browsing through these mementoes... it made her realised how long it was that Ritsu had been in her life. How important Ritsu was to her existence... How she really felt about her...

Mio took out her cell phone once more…

Recipient: Tainaka Ritsu

Subject : Tomorrow

Text: Meet me at the train station tomorrow morning.

Mio sent the message determinedly before closing her cell phone and effectively sealing the deal. Setting it down on her side desk, she turned on the night-light and rested on her bed comfortably... she knew tonight that dreams were going to be nice to her...

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting and for the favourites! It means a lot to me! So how do you like the story line so far? Any particular part of my writing you find hard to read or unpleasant or any of the like? Any form of encouragement is really appreciated :)  
Oh just one thing I want you guys to know... I'm having exams in a few months... so I'll be updating less frequent okay? Don't worry! I'm not abandoning this story! Thanks to LooMoo-chan for proofreading this!**

**Next Chapter: **Your Hand in Mine Part 4


	7. Your Hand in Mine part 4

Dreams are over once the dreamer wakes up and realises that reality had taken over

. . . .

It was so crowded at the train station that morning. People were all over the place, most of them were commuting to work by train. Even though it's the weekend, there was some teens my age there, probably off to hangout with their friends elsewhere. Why was I here? It's because I'm meeting up with _her_. _She_, someone who I feel weirdly connected to despite my hazy memories, somehow. She texted me to meet up with her here. I wasn't sure what's the reason behind it but I came anyways, a part of me just wanted to, hmph... I'm not really sure myself.

People at the station were soon less than before as they boarded the trains to their respective destination, off to carry out something in their life. Everyone have their purpose in life, don't they? A certain purpose that allowed them to thrive, something to work for, something to celebrate once accomplished. And to reach their destination, they need to somehow work for it, don't they? I wonder what's mine...

Speaking of destinations... a certain someone had just arrived at her destination, a few minutes late though...

"Sorry, Ritsu! I had some... problems this morning while getting ready-" this girl dressed in white round-collar shirt with a light-blue skirt said.

Her lustrous raven hair fell perfectly on her shoulder. Her stormy grey orbs were looking at me, apologetically. She probably rushed here knowing that she was late.

I shrugged it off.

"Anyways, why are you dressed like that, Ritsu? Nothing is wrong about it though, It's just... it's not like..." she said while looking at my black hoodie with a white tank top underneath. I wore a short pants since wearing skirts proof to be too uncomfortable.

I didn't understand her concerned. _What's wrong about it?_

"Never mind, let's go to a place where we haven't been to for a long time now." She suggested.

We both boarded the train to wherever she had planned.

The train was exceptionally empty, probably because everyone else had boarded the first train. We sat next to each other, next to the window. The train departed.

The ride was rather fast and quiet.

**. . . .**

Soon, we arrived at the designated station. I could notice a hint of nervousness from her upon hearing the announcement that our stop is coming up.

We stepped out the train and I walked on her lead. I noticed that she was rather uncomfortable... judging by her expression, _is it because of me?_

_Should I ask?_

Soon I found myself at an arcade. The closer we got to it, the louder was the sound of electronic contraption permeating through the walls. A lot of people was entering the arcade. The vivid and colourful entrance entranced me...

"Do you remember this place, Ritsu?" she asked me.

I shook my head.

"You're the one who introduced me to this place, you know? Back when we were in primary school, you brought me here to play games with you. You said it was a step to being more assertive and to build up more confidence-" she reminisce.

_I did that?_

"Anyways, let's go inside!" she pulled me along with an excited expression plastered on her face - it was rather contagious-.

_What is this feeling? Argh! Whatever..._

We went inside and got some tokens to play tons of games. It was so much fun! It was like a world of games and entertainments. There was a myriad of choices such as motorcycle racing game _- it looked rather thrilling to ride-_. We decided to try them all! We waste no time other than indulging ourselves in these games. I won a lot of physical games than her; wearing a skirt gave her a lot disadvantage, I guess... But she pretty much beat me at any trivia or memory games... Then, I noticed that she was looking at a game machine filled with fluffy stuffed dolls inside. Inserting my last token, I controlled the crane and grabbed a blue teddy bear, somehow. She looked as if I did something impossible... I gave the soft blue bear to her. She looked so happy... and somehow... _I'm happy too?_ The bear had a rather austere expression sewn on it. It was sorta scary yet cute. She hugged the bear close to her, her face was so serene. My emotion was irrefutable at the moment - a mix of confusion, glee and enthralled?-

Out of token, I followed her out of the arcade and soon found myself at a candy shop just down the road. Just like the arcade, there was a lot of choices! We bought a lot of candies and snacks since it was so cheap.

We sat down on a bench just outside the shop to rest ourselves, a plastic filled with candies and a blue bear acts as barrier between us.

I took a candy from the plastic and I peeled off the plastic; it had two sticks and a taffy-looking candy between the sticks.

_How the heck do I eat this?_

I tried to move the sticks apart, but it only made the taffy thingy droop even more.

"Oh! Let me show you how eat that-" Noticing my conundrum, she lend me a hand. Her big yet warm hands cupped over mine as she coaxed me by twirlling the taffy thingy around with the sticks.

"Then you put it in your mouth" she said and doing as I was told...

_The candy was so sweet!_

She, unwrapped a lollipop and put it into her mouth. She then rested her back against the bench.

"You know, Ritsu..." She said.

I looked at her.

"You may not remember this, but you're the one who taught me to relax and have fun, like today." She stated.

"I'm very grateful to you for that. I know I once said that you never taught me anything decent besides music, but, I was wrong."

". . ."

"In your own way, you showed me how to have fun, how to relax, how to make friends..." she said. "Thanks for everything." she thanked me.

Her stormy grey orbs were so mesmerising..

I could only nod.

Before we went home, we decided to walked around the mall to window-shop. As expected, there was a lot of people but she still insisted that we looked around.

We looked at a lot of new clothing designs as we walk by the rows of stores. We went to the music shop because she wanted to buy a new pick, although I noticed that she discretely eyed around the shop for left-handed basses. Lastly, we stopped at a girls accessory shop.

"Ritsu, look!" she called me with a red headband in her hand. She pushed my bangs back when she put the headband on me. When I looked at the mirror, it seemed like I've known that person in the mirror before. Someone who is no longer... Someone... that is...

"Why don't you wear your headband anymore, Ritsu?" she asked with a concern tone.

I merely shook my head.

I took of the headband and put it back.

We both left the shop and soon the mall. The sun was setting on the verge of the horizon. The birds were flying back to their nests in V-formation. Even the clouds seemed to be absent leaving the sky bare in orange-yellowish hue.

I can't believe that the day went by like that...

"Ah! Today was so fun!" she said. "I'm kinda hungry though, since we only had sweets for lunch."

"Thank you, Mio." I thanked her.

"Eh? What for?"

"Fun."

A slight red blush crept on her cheek._ I wonder why?_

"Nah, it's nothing! Anyways, see you later, Ritsu?" she bid me goodbye before she went her way.

_Fun... so this is what it feels like... It's oddly familiar that it just makes me feel... I couldn't really describe this feeling but I do know... it's not normal... it felt as if something were trying to come out..._

_Somehow, it hurts the brain._

_Maybe I should do these sort of things less?_

* * *

**A/N: It's been awhile huh? I hope I didn't disappoint you all. I guess this chapter is slightly shorter than the others - haven't been writing in a while... Oh! I should mention that this chapter was not beta-ed. LooMoo-chan is no longer active, I guess... But I did proofread it myself a lot of time! I hope it turns out fine to you guys!**_  
_

**Another thing is, the gymnopedie acts I promised you guys is postponed, okay? I forgot the plot because I didn't write it down :( I could only hope that it comes back to me.**

**Next chapter: **Virtual Love.


	8. Virtual Love

**Virtual Love~  
Music info: Virtual Love by ********Hyakkoku Hajime, K-on! First soundtrack.**

* * *

_Everything you can imagine is real_

**. . .**

"Tsk! It's raining!"

"Well, it is the raining season after all..."

Ritsu and Mio watched as pearls of water poured from the sky heavily from their clubroom window. The sound of the raindrops hitting the roof could represent an inconsistent drum beat, annoying if one think so...

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong Azunyan?"

"My guitar bag's coat is torn.. how am I supposed to bring it home..." Azusa said as she set her guitar bag down on the couch while scrutinising the torn section.

Yui looked at her adorable junior and later gaze around the room to find something that may help Azusa. Nothing could possibly be used to help Azusa, the sewing kit is in the economics class... which is probably closed now. Then she spotted her Gitah and Mio's bass leaning against the wall.

"Leave it here with Elizabeth and Gitah!" Yui suggested. "I'm sure Muttan can be friends with them!"

"I'm not sure whether I should leave it here or not... and stop speaking nonsense Yui-senpai! These are just instrument!"

"How could you say that Azunyan?! You're going to hurt their feelings..." Yui reasoned. "Don't worry Muttan... she didn't mean that, she's probably upset that you won't accompany her home today..." Yui said to Muttan, somehow.

Azusa let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'll leave my keyboard here today too, if that's the case. It's a hassle to bring it home under the rain".

"Mugi-chan too! Yay they're all having a sleepover tonight!" Yui cheered with Mugi.

"Sigh* fine... I'll leave it overnight..."

"It looks like Ricchan's drum-set won't be lonely as always..." Yui said while patting the cymbals affectionately.

"Oi!"

"Hehehe..."

"Anyways... we'd better hurry, the rain might get heavier soon". Mio suggested.

Agreeing with their bassist, they all took their bags and left the clubroom. Azusa unconsciously gazed at her precious Fender Stratocaster as she left the room.

"Don't worry Azunyan! He'll be alright!" Yui comforted her kouhai.

"Who said I was worried?! Mou... Yui-senpai!"

"Hehehehehe..."

• • •

"It's still raining... sigh*" Azusa let out a defeated sigh as she look out the window. Rain was pouring heavier since she got home, it was a good thing they hurried back home or else they would have been soaked to the skin.

Azusa glanced around her room, everything was tidy and organised- the books at her desk was stacked neatly and her bed was properly tucked. Yet something didn't feel right, her guitar stand was housing nothing.

_What if the roof leak? Then it'll become deformed... Or the fretboard could become moldy... Or the neck tension is not normal in that room overnight causing it to warp? What if the tremolo bar doesn't stay intact anymore? AAh!_

She knew she was being paranoid but she couldn't help herself. Being separated with Muttan was harder than she thought.

She usually practiced her guitar everyday at home since she barely practiced at the music room - being too occupied whopping down sweets and tea - so she disciplined herself to do so.

Azusa walked into her living room spotting a Gibson Les Paul Custom 50th Anniversary Gold Top that was one of her father's guitar. Her father wasn't very picky with his guitars so she could borrow it for a while. She picked it up, it was heavier than her Strat; probably because of the mahogany wood body. She sat down on a couch and did some warm up scale on the fretboard. But it did not feel right, the neck is to thick for her dainty and petite hand. The fretboard is also slightly shorter to her liking which led her to play some unusual pentatonic minor scale, chords and wrong notes.

"This is impossible, I can't play on any other guitar..." Azusa put the guitar back down on its stand. "I could only play on my own guitar..."

Silence...

"Eh? I sounded like Yui-senpai just know..." Azusa berated herself by lightly slapping her cheeks. "Mou! I'm going to sleep!" Azusa went into her bedroom and forced herself to sleep.

I miss Muttan...

• • •

The last bell never sounded so liberating to Azusa... she couldn't be happier when class was finally over. She'd been longing for something all day, something that had always been a part of her.

She left the class after bidding goodbye to Ui and Jun. She walked up the staircase leading towards the music room... but she spotted her seniors standing in front of the music room door.

_Is something wrong?_

"Ah! Azunyan!" Yui placed her hands on Azusa's shoulder.

"Yui-senpai... why are you all out here?" Azusa asked.

"We heard noises inside... it sounds like there are people inside" Ritsu said.

"Eh? Who could possibly be inside?"

"Beats me... Mio here is too scared to peak inside" Ritsu pointed towards Mio who was squatting in the corner in fear.

"Why don't we check it?"

Everyone agreed to open the door, their leader bravely gripped the doorknob and opened the door...

"What the $&£?!" their leader let out seeing the inside of the clubroom.

There was a few... being? lingering in the clubroom.

It's best to described this by detail, let's see... there's boy around Azusa's height wearing an orange jacket unzipped revealing a yellow t-shirt inside, he had blonde hair, moderately long. The boy along with a big and tall guy in school uniform teased a small adorable girl sitting on a couch. The tall guy looked like a typical anime bad-ass student. The girl was wearing a princess-like purple gown. She had an auburn coloured hair. Peeking from behind the couch, stood an adorable petite cat/boy? He err it had two pointy ears sticking out on top of his head, he had standard school boy black hair and a tail sticking from his or its behind. Lastly there was a girl with beautiful blonde hair wearing blue dress smiling while looking at the banter between the other four beings?

"A-am I really seeing this?" Ritsu asked with a shocked expression.

"I can see it too.." Mugi assured Ritsu.

"Mio? Can you see it?" Ritsu asked Mio but when Ritsu looked at Mio, Mio had already passed out.

"Besides these... strange beings, where's all our instrument?" Azusa asked after observing the room meticulously.

"Could it be-"

"Gitah!" Yui yelled as she ran inside the clubroom towards the boy in orange jacket.

The beings inside the clubroom looked at her in shock.

"You're so cute!" Yui said while fondling with the boy's hair.

"Are you all really our instrument?" Ritsu asked as she entered the clubroom along with the rest of the band, except for Mio.

"I guess..." the boy in orange jacket answered.

"AH! You're voice is cute too!" Yui said. "Gitah, try saying my name"

"Y-Yui..."

"Mou, this is too cute." Yui said while hugging the little boy. "You're such a shota!"

Mugi helped the little girl who was being teased by talking to her gently and soothed her down.

Azusa approached the little boy slash cat.

"I guess you're... Muttan, huh?" Azusa said.

"I-I guess, nya..." the nekomatein replied.

"Nya?" Azusa repeated.

"W-what's wrong, nya?" the nekomatein asked, tilting his err its head while doing so.

"He's just like you, Azusa-chan" Mugi noticed.

"No we are not!-nya" Azusa and Muttan said simultaneously.

Azusa and Muttan stare at each other in disbelief.

• • •

They all settled down and calmed themselves. They took some spare chairs from the store-room. Mugi served their tea and snacks, it's like she didn't even mind the _guests_. Mio was awake but still scared of the irrefutable turns of event.

"Okay, first of all..." Ritsu said, all eyes on her. "WHY THE HECK IS MY INSTRUMENT A FREAKING GANGSTER?!"

Ritsu pointed at the tall guy dressed in a rather rugged school uniform. His hair was spiky like a typical anime bad boy. Ritsu continued to scrutinise the said boy with the boy staring back at her with an airy look.

"Wait, Ritsu-senpai. You're actually acknowledging the fact that they are our instruments?" Azusa asked.

"What other explanation are there? Our instruments are gone, and there a few weird people here. Our instruments must have materialised." Ritsu deduced.

"So which is which, Ricchan?" Yui asked, not a slightest concern about the weird phenomenon instead she was sharing sweets with Gitah. "Here, try some of this, Gitah." Gitah didn't seemed to mind the affection given by Yui at all.

"This gangster guy is mine."

"The cute boy in orange jacket is Yui's"

"The beautiful oujo-sama with blonde hair is probably Mugi's.."

"The easily frightened girl is most probably Mio's.."

"I guess the cat err boy is Azusa's"

"Gitah, you got some snack crust on your mouth-" Yui said while wiping Gitah's mouth with a tissue.

"Act a little concerned, will you!?" Ritsu said.

"Why? I always do this at home with him... now that he's real I can play him properly." Yui reasoned with her usual innocent smile.

"Ano, what do we do about this?" Azusa asked. "We can't practice since they are... materialised."

"W-we can't bring them h-home since our parents might be suspicious of them." Mio finally spoke up.

"Well... That's true..." Ritsu continued brainstorming.

"Hmmm..."

Nothing came to mind.

_What is to become of the Light Music Club? What is going to happen next?_ Azusa thought inwardly.

"You want to know, nya?" the neko boy asked.

"Eh? How'd you? I was..." Azusa flabbergasted.

"Nothing is going to happen..." Gitah answered.

"How did Gitah? Wait... how'd you both..." Azusa was puzzled even more.

"This isn't real..." the oujo-sama said.

"T-this is a dream..." the cute princess-like girl said.

The gangster-looking guy nodded.

"This is a dream?" Azusa questioned. "Wait! Is it... my dream?"

"I can't say that for sure, nya." Muttan answered.

"Awww... I was hoping to play with Gitah more." Yui complained.

"Me too..." Gitah replied. "But..."

"We'll always be your comrades..." the gangster-looking guy said rather wisely.

"We have enjoyed being your instruments!" the oujo-sama said to all of them. "Continue to let us produce music for you, okay?"

The Light Music Club members could only nod.

"We enjoyed bonding with you all!" the princess-like girl said.

"Oh! If possible... use us more okay?" the oujo-sama said.

"Through practice." Gitah said to Yui who then smiled innocently while scratching the back of her head.

"It's nice to finally let ourselves out, nya!" Muttan stated. "It's a privilege for us to meet and talk to our comrades, nya!"

Azusa nodded.

"You better wake up now! Or you'll be late for school!" Muttan said. "Don't forget to patch up the torn bag, nya..."

This reality began to fade.

• • •

Azusa sat up from her sleeping state with incredible speed.

"What? What kind of dream was that?!" Azusa rubbed her eyes as the morning sunlight permeated through her curtains. She gazed at her guitar stand. It was still empty.

_I guess... I do really miss Muttan..._

Azusa can't believe that her airhead senpai is right. She could now imagine how she feels about Gitah.

Azusa smiled.

• • •

The last bell never sounded so liberating to Azusa... she couldn't be happier when class was finally over. She'd been longing for something all day, something that had always been a part of her.

She left the class after bidding goodbye to Ui and Jun. She walked up the staircase leading towards the music room

_Please let it be a dream... don't be a déjà vu... please..._

She climbed the stairs to the clubroom. Everything looked normal, so far.

She opened the door and saw her seniors sitting around the table.

"Ah! Azusa's here!" Ritsu said with excitement.

"Azunyan!" Yui greeted Azusa. "Everybody, let's practice!"

Everyone picked up their instruments and get ready.

Such a weird sight to Azusa. Usually her seniors would rather have tea and goof around. Maybe they all had the same dream?

Azusa looked at Muttan which is currently hanging in front of her.

_Let's do it!_

Ritsu started the count.

1, 2, 1, 2, 3-

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for still being with me! This particular chapter is just a random one-shot. I hope it wasn't horrible to you guys... _I'm kinda bad at writing funny stories... _Like the previous chapter, this one isn't beta-ed too! I proofread it myself so I hope it turns out fine. _I really need a Beta soon..._**

**Thanks for the favourites, follows and Reviews everyone! :D I really appreciate it!**

**Next chapter: **Your Hand in Mine part 5


	9. Your Hand in Mine part 5

**Your Hand in Mine (part 5)**

* * *

_Sometimes, simple is enough_

**. . . .**

The summer break was drawing near. Teachers have done their duties by piling the students with assignments and homework. They sure doesn't make students life easier... The clubs around the school held meetings and some of them even planned for a trip during the summer holiday. The Light Music Club was no exception...

The five of them sat around the table, their afternoon tea was served. Today's snack was briochè with Ceylon tea.

"Ahh... Summer break is finally here!" a certain airhead brunette announced. "I can finally rest!"

"What to do during that time..." Azusa wondered.

"Ah! Mugi-chan! Could we have another _band practice_ at your villa?" Yui asked their keyboardist.

"I'm really sorry, Yui-chan! All the villas are booked this year." Mugi explained a little sadly.

"Ohh... I guess I'll laze around the house then..." Yui planned her summer offhandedly.

"Mou, Yui-senpai! You should be more considerate with your time." Azusa reminded. "You're in your third year now, you should do things so you won't regret it later."

"Fine, I'll hang out with Azunyan then... all... day... long..." Yui whispered into Azusa's ear.

A slight blush crept on Azusa's face.

"What are you saying, Yui-senpai!?" Azusa flabbergasted. "Don't speak nonsense will you?"

"Hehhe..." Yui grinned sweetly with a hint of naughtiness.

"Any plans, Ritsu?" Mio asked. "You are our leader after all."

". . ."

"Shouldn't we do something as a club for our last year together?" Mugi asked.

". . ."

"Ricchan..."

"You guys are helpless..." a voice spoke out of nowhere.

Suddenly their club advisor was sitting adjacent to Ritsu, all while drinking tea.

"Sawa-chan!"

"Sawako-sensei!"

". . ."

They were surprised because of their teacher sudden appearance. Then again, she likes to do this a lot...

"Plans for summer you say..." Sawako said. "Then how about we go to the summer fest?"

"Summer fest?!" Azusa and Mio asked enthusiastically. "Are you serious?!"

"What is summer fest?" Yui asked.

"It's an event that is held yearly where all the great bands around the world plays non-stop for a day." Mio explained.

"But... isn't it too late to get the tickets?" Azusa asked.

"Yeah... It's probably sold out..." Mio said despondently after realising the situation at hand.

"You girls are really helpless..." Sawako said while fanning a six tickets in front of her. "There won't be a next time, okay?"

"Wow! Sawa-chan is awesome!" Yui exclaimed causing Sawako to feel appreciated.

"Ahh... A whole day immersing in music... I can't wait for it..." Mio said.

"That's not the right mindset!" Sawako stated.

"Eh?!"

"Listen, it's going to be summer. The sun will be blazing in the sky. The mosquitos will be prowling about. Dehydration is a risk. You need to be prepared! Do you hear me?"

"Yes!" Mio answered enthusiastically.

"Sensei! How'd you get the tickets?!" Azusa asked. "Wait... why do you even have six of them?"

"Did you already planned this, Sawako-sensei?" Mugi asked.

"Actually... I got it for my friends, but they ditched on me..."

"do they hate you, Sawa-chan?" Yui simply asked.

"No!" Sawako defended. "Probably..."

"How are we supposed to react to that?" Azusa said.

"Okay! It's decided! The Light Music Club will go to the Summer Fest!" Sawako announced.

**• • •**

_Damn it! I'm late again!_

_Is this becoming a habit of mine?_

I hastened my pace to the bus-stop where Sawako-sensei decided to meet-up with us. I shouldn't have stayed up last night deciding bands to watch... but they're all so cool!

I spotted groups of people around the bus-stop.

I stopped and looked around for everyone.

_Am I the first one here?_

Ritsu should be here by now since she already left when I drop-by her house just now. Satoshi said so.

"Mio-chan!" a voice yelled.

I spun around to see Yui waving towards me. Everyone was already there, Ritsu, Mugi, Azusa..

I walked toward them.

"The bus is here!" Yui said while pointing at the bus parked in front of the temporary bus-stop.

"Wait... where's Sawako-sensei?"

"Ggirls!" a terrifying voice said from behind.

I was terrified.

When I turned around I saw our one and only Sawako-sensei albeit not looking really well.

"Ah! Sawa-Chan! Why are you late?" Yui asked.

"hehe, I went out drinking with couples of friends last night..." she said with a forced cute expression.

"Sensei, you look terrible." Azusa stated dryly.

Then we boarded the bus to the summer fest.

The seats were not assigned and it was a good thing our number was an even number because the seats was two by two.

Azusa sat next to Yui.

Mugi decided to help Sawako-sensei so she sat next to her, comforting her while putting a wet towel on Sawako-sensei's forehead. It's a wonder where she got the wet towel?

I sat next to Ritsu.

Ritsu looked rather... aloof. It's like she's avoiding eye contact with me let alone any attempt to start a conversation. She had been like this for a few weeks now. She haven't spoken a word to me since we went out. Right now, Ritsu is looking out the window. What's wrong with her?

_Is she mad at me about something? Why won't she say something if she's mad?_

Why the rest of the band doesn't seemed to care about their leader?

I don't know what to do! She's my best friend, she had always been. Whenever we quarrel, we always made up almost instantaneously or rather ended it with a bump on her head. But this... this is... different.

The bus began to move towards the Summer Fest venue thus marking the start of an awkward journey for me.

Sitting quietly next to Ritsu...

Now that's irony, since Ritsu had never been a _quiet_ person before...

The hit on her head must have changed something in her.

This is going to be a long journey...

**• • •**

After a few hours travelling on bus, they finally arrived at the venue. Everyone got off the bus with their stuffs in hand.

There was a lot of people on first sight. A lot of those people were mostly grown-ups, some of them were even foreigners. It made the Light Music Club stand out a little especially with those shocked reaction on their faces, except for Ritsu and Sawako.

"Look at this crowd..." Yui said. "There probably more than 300 millions of people here."

"That's more than the population of Japan..." Azusa stated while staring at the unbelievable amount of people.

"Listen up!" Sawako caught her student's attention along with a few bystanders.

"That's the entrance" Sawako pointed at the grandiose entrance. On the board written..

**NATSU ROCK FESTIVAL**

"And this wristband serves as your passport. Lose it, and you're not going back inside." Sawako explained.

The Light Music Club looked at their wristband with such tentative looks.

"Ok! Let's go to the camping area." Sawako picked up her baggage. "We need to secure a place to sleep first"

With that they all followed after their teacher.

"Dammit! We're late!" Sawako said. "The entire flatland has been taken." She said while looking at the tents taking up the spaces on the flatland.

"What do we do, Sensei?" Mio asked. "The slope area is filling up too..."

Sawako looked at the slope area. There's still some space but for small tents.

Sawako grinned.

"Don't worry! I have small tents with me!" she brought out three small sets of tents in yellow, green and red colour.

"Wow Sawa-chan! You're so prepared!" Yui complimented.

"we have to sleep in pairs, okay?" Sawako said. "Don't bother about it first, just set it up wherever you can."

They split into three pairs to set-up their own tents. Mugi went with Sawako while Yui clung to Azusa leaving Mio and Ritsu.

**• • •**

After they had finished and dumped their belongings in the tents, Sawako gathered them.

"Did you all get everything you need?" Sawako asked while folding her arms in front of her.

"Yes!" Mugi answered enthusiastically.

"Did you all put on sunblock?"

"Y-yes!" Azusa said knowing that she's prone to sunburns the most.

"That's not enough Azunyan!" Yui said. "You need some more."

Azusa nodded blearily upon her senpai's advice.

"Did you get drinks?"

"All set!" Yui replied while showing a bottle of mineral water to Sawako. "I'm immune to heat strokes."

"That's not going to help!" Sawako stated. "Get something more isotonic like Gatorade or something."

"Should I throw this away?" Yui asked.

"No, bring it." Sawako said. "It can be used to pout over your head when it gets too hot."

Ritsu looked at Sawako with an inscrutable expression.

"AHH!" Sawako screamed. "Why aren't you wearing sneakers?!"

Everyone looked at Mugi's fancy dress shoes.

"Umm... I didn't bring anything else..." Mugi replied.

"It's fine though..." Sawako said. "I brought an extra pair."

Sawako lend her extra sneakers to Mugi. Mugi put it on although it's slightly bigger.

"Just how prepared are you, Sawako-sensei..." Azusa muttered.

"Now put on the insect repellent." Sawako said. "Hurry! Don't take too much time."

Before long, they finish prepping up and followed Sawako to the entrance. The staffs checked their bags for safety purposes. Later scanned their wristband before entering. They were each given a raincoat upon passing the entrance.

Then Sawako explained the layout of the venue such as the locations of the stages, camp area, shops and whatnot - the map did looked rather... game-ish, probably to look more user-friendly. Sawako led them to main stage first thus marking the starting of their Summer Festival. They went to different stages later depending on their taste. Sawako went to the indoor stage where her favourite metal bands where playing. The rest of the light music club mainly remain at the outdoor stages. It was truly loud being there, the sound of the guitar shrilling during solos, the vibration from the bassline grooving and the thump they felt from the bass drum being kicked. It was truly loud being there...

The music didn't stop even when it was raining. The bands kept on playing for their loyal fans. Such devotion was to be admired by the Light Music Club who was wearing their raincoats and hopping up and down to the beat.

Later they had takoyaki for lunch by the river bought by Sawako. They talked about the bands they saw today except for Yui and Mugi who was disappointed in failing to find their Yakisoba and Marinara. They bought souvenirs such as t-shirts, posters and signed pictures of the bands they like.

Before they rest for the day, Sawako brought them to the bathhouse which wasn't shown on map. It's a wonder how many times have their teacher went to this event to know such intricate detail. Azusa and Yui stayed at the bathhouse longer than everyone else... what were they up to? Anyways, they walked back to the camp area after everyone was finished.

"Ughh, my neck is sore from all the headbanging..." Sawako put a hand on her neck, rubbing it as she did so.

"I can massage it for you, sensei." Mugi volunteered.

"Hehe, thank you, Mugi-chan."

As they arrived at the camp area, they went to their tents in pair to rest for the night.

Mugi and Sawako went to their tent.

Yui and Azusa went to their tent although Azusa was desperately covering her neck from being seen. One could only assume what they did in the bathhouse...

Ritsu went ahead of Mio to their tent.

This night wasn't going to be easy for Mio... yet Mio forced herself to lay down in the tent next to Ritsu. The latter said girl had already lie down and closed her eyes while facing away from Mio. Mio could only manage to do the same thing even though it feels weird.

_When they went to Kyoto for their school trip, they had a hard time to fall asleep because they had a pillow fight which was scolded by Sawako. Then Ritsu repeatedly said Lycopene which causes laughter from Mugi and Yui. But this, this is..._

Too different...

Mio understood that the accident at the staircase causes Ritsu to lose her memories, but this is...

Too different...

Mio decided to ignore the problem at hand and concentrate on something else.

_The bands are still playing, even at night._ Mio thought._ What is that sound?_

Not far from her tent, giggling sounds could be heard... it sounded like Yui's and Azusa's voice.

_Those two are like usual..._ Mio thought.

Then her mind began to calm down.

_ZzZzzZ_

**• • •**

I woke up.

I looked at my watch, it was 2:19 am. The place was quieter than before but there was still some bands playing from afar.

I turned to other side.

Ritsu was gone.

Where could she possibly go?

I got out of the tent...

"It's so cold!" the night air touched my bare skin. I grabbed my purple hoodie inside the tent - I brought it for _just in case_ moments. I slipped it on and wander around the summer fest at night. Even though it's slightly dark and quiet at the camp area, I braced myself.

Where she could possibly go?

I checked everywhere that was Ritsu-like places; the food stall, the game shop, the stages that was still playing. Yet no sign of her...

Wait! I couldn't think of her like the old Ritsu! She... is different now. Think Mio! Where would she go? Where could she go? Where does she want to go?

I have no idea... I don't know her anymore...

I looked at the sky. The stars were glimmering brightly... It's so pretty.

Wait! The sky!

_Beautiful huh? I've never thought of savouring such a sight before... it had always just been a sky to me... watching down on us... I've never thought that it was beautiful in its own way..._

I glanced around the venue for the best place to stargaze. On top of the slope area would be the best place, I guess...

I went searching on the said area, and, there she was. Sitting on the slope, head facing the sky. She was wearing the black hoodie from before. Her back was facing me. I slowly approached her from behind.

Ritsu didn't even notice...

One step closer.

Is she even awake?

One step closer, I was really close to her now.

"Ritsu-"

She suddenly stiffen and turned around to immediately tackle me to the ground.

**THUD**

"W-what are you doing, Ritsu?" I asked as she was on top of me, pinning me down. Her amber eyes staring into my eyes. It was different from her usual energetic, upbeat eyes.

Upon recognising my face, she relaxed a little and let go of me.

I didn't know Ritsu was that strong...

I sat up and sat next to her. She didn't even make eye contact, instead, she immersed herself towards the sky.

What should I say?

_'Ritsu... Lately you've been acting weird...'_ No! I can't say that! She doesn't know that she's different from before.

"R-ritsu..." I said. "could we talk?"

Silence...

Then she face away from the sky...

Ritsu looked at me in the eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for still being with me! I really appreciate the reviews, favourites and follows! I really do! So, thank you!  
This chapter is not beta-ed either and I decided to not use a beta anymore. Screw it! It's a pain waiting for weeks for a reply! I'll proofread it on my own from this day forward.  
And to make things worse, there's that Taylor girl. I hope she stay away from K-on section forever! Come on people, don't you miss the good old day when you could actually read a story in this section? No crappy OC. No self-inserts. Just K-on fanfic the way it meant to be. Sorry for the rambling, I got to get that off my chest somehow...

Anyways, I'll be updating _a little_ slowly now because I'm juggling between three stories in three different fandom. Forgive me, my dear readers.

**Next Chapter: **Your Hand in Mine part 6

**PS. HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE!**


End file.
